The Heart of the Vault
The Heart of the Vault is the seventeenth chapter of Drake's Fortune. Nate and Elena had to search for a way out of the vault, while fighting off an unknown presence. Plot Nate and Elena began looking for a way out of the vault. Nate spotted some machinery high above the room. He gave Elena a boost up to a broken ladder, from which she ascended to the upper section of the room, where she spotted a rope attached to an old hoist and a tunnel they could escape through. As she attempted to move the hoist, Eddy and Prakoso backed into the room, clearly terrified. To their surprise, Nate greeted them at gunpoint, but their tense reunion was interrupted by nearby roaring and the screams of Eddy's dying pirates. A human-like creature then appeared, grabbing Prakoso and dragging him down into the depths. More creatures (known as "descendants") began pouring into the room through holes in the floor, forcing Nate and Eddy to fight them off side by side to stay alive. The two opened fire on the descendants, while Elena worked to get the hoist moving. After a while of shooting, Eddy killed a descendant whose body fell into one of the holes. Upon approaching the edge of the hole, shouting, another descendant reached out of the hole and grabbed hold of Eddy, trying to pull him down. Despite Nate's best efforts to save him, Eddy was bitten in the neck and pulled down into the hole to his death. Nate was faced with several more descendants that began swarming the room. He continued to fight the monsters singlehandedly until Elena managed to get the hoist to move, allowing her to lower the rope down. Once Nate climbed high enough for Elena to swing him over to safety, the two rushed down a passageway, with several of the monsters giving chase and Nate firing back. They eventually passed through a large metal doorway, which they closed up tightly before the monsters could get their hands on them. Elena then wondered where they were at. Nate ran up to a window and spotted a submarine sitting in a dry dock far beneath them. It appeared that they were in an upper control room of a long abandoned German submarine bunker. Elena found an elevator that could possible take them back to the surface, however the entire place was without power. Looking at the map of the bunker, Nate suggested searching for the generator room, but first they needed a way out of the room they were in. Elena then grabbed a toolbox and tossed it at the glass window, shattering it and providing a way of escape. Noting the extreme, athletic skill it would take to climb down the pipes to the ground, Elena decided it would be best for her to wait in the control room, but Nate was concerned about leaving her behind with the descendant creatures. Unfortunately, the two had no choice, therefore Nate, before making the leap to the pipe, told Elena he would be right back. Walkthrough By pressing , you will be directed to some machinery located high above the room. Head over towards the ladder that Elena spotted and boost her up. A short cutscene will play, in which the descendants are introduced. You and Eddy Raja must shoot them down to stay alive, while Elena works to get the hoist to function. While you can aim and shoot at the monsters, blind fire is highly recommended. They will charge at you, and most of the time, they move around too fast to get a good bead on them. You will a decent supply of ammunition and weapons placed around the room, consisting of AK-47s and Moss-12 shotguns. The AK-47 is a decent weapon to use, as it has a fair rate of fire and a good amount of ammunition, while the Moss-12 works great for close range attacks, allowing for one shot kills. These monsters' only attack method is charging at you to land a hit on you. They may jump on you, in which case, you will have to shake them off by shaking the controller. Survive long enough to trigger a cutscene, in which Eddy gets killed by one of the monsters, leaving you alone to fight off the remaining descendants that continue entering the room. Continue mowing down the monsters until Elena lowers the rope down for you to climb. Once you ascend to the top, wait for her to swing you over towards her position, near an escape tunnel. Before proceeding, you can pick up an PM-9mm if you need it. As you and Elena run through the tunnel, you will be pursued by more descendants. Shoot back at them to keep them from getting too close. Continue until you reach the end of the tunnel, at which point, a cutscene triggers, leading to the next chapter. Behind the scenes It is unclear why, but there is always a chance of a hardlock, a crash that causes the entire system to freeze. It occurs in the tunnel at the end of the chapter, always in the exact same place. A worker at Naughty Dog claimed that they had known about it but could not fix it because they were unsure of its cause. The only known way to cut down the chances of it happening is to pause and unpause repeatedly during Nate's line and the beginning of Elena's line. This has been fixed in the Drake's Fortune remaster. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune